


[Podfic] All Said And Done

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Dawn Before The Rest Of The World [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All The Stories In This Series Have Crying, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Bit Of Crying, Coda, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Our Final Visit to Stonefield Hall, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Romantic Dirty Talk, Stately Home AU, Sweet, Wall Sex, butler!sherlock, gardener!John, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our last visit to Stonefield Hall finds buttoned-up 1920s butler Sherlock Holmes and the world's most romantic human, gardener John Watson, leaving Stonefield behind to embark on a new chapter.</p>
<p>“Yes: I am a dreamer. For a dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world.” --Oscar Wilde</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All Said And Done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Said And Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294431) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> And, indeed, all is said and done, for we have come to the end of this wonderful series and this is our last visit to Stonefield Hall. I have loved podficcing this series and I would like to thank PoppyAlexander, once again, for giving me permission to record these gorgeous stories. I'm sad to have come to the end of this project, but it's time, alas, to move on. 
> 
> To finish this series off properly, I have created a full podbook, with art, which I will post for you this weekend. I hope you like it.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has left kudos, commented and generally cheered me along the way with this podfic. You all rock and I love you.
> 
> My new podfic - a co-podficcing project with consulting_smartass - begins posting on the 1st December and is our Christmas present to you all. It's a biggie, so do keep an eye out for it. We are very excited!

All Said And Done - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/csbmvec3g6uhpv0/7_All_Said_and_Done.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'All Said And Done' by PoppyAlexander read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385543) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
